warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2018
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2017 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2018 | next_tour = }} Lineup Journeys Left Foot Stage *3OH!3 *Asking Alexandria (Played 7/22-7/28) *Assuming We Survive (Played 6/21) *Beartooth (Played 7/19-7/21) *Black Veil Brides (Played 6/21-7/1) *Bowling for Soup (Played 7/6-7/16 and 7/18-7/21) *Cassadee Pope (Played 7/30-7/31) *Chase Atlantic (Played 7/15) *Don Broco (Played 7/13 and 7/31) *Fenix TX (Played 6/28-6/29) *Frank Turner (Played 7/24-7/26) *Good Charlotte (Played 7/29) *Hail the Sun (Played 7/3) *In Hearts Wake (Played 6/30) *In the Whale (Played 7/1) *The Interrupters (Played 7/14-7/15, 7/17-7/19, 7/21-7/25, 7/28-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *Issues *Knuckle Puck *Mayday Parade *Nekrogoblikon (Played 7/5) *Pennywise (Played 8/3-8/5) *Reel Big Fish (Played 6/21-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *RILEY (Played 7/8) *Set It Off (Played 8/3) *Sleep on It (Played 7/16) *State Champs *Story of the Year (Played 7/3) *Sum 41 (Played 7/17) *Taking Back Sunday (Played 6/24) *Underoath (Played 7/16-7/18) *The Used (Played 6/21-7/10) *Waterparks *William Ryan Key (Played 7/10-7/14) Journeys Right Foot Stage *All Time Low (Played 6/22-6/24) *Authority Zero (Played 6/28) *Bedouin Soundclash (Played 7/17) *Doll Skin (Played 7/15) *Echosmith (Played 6/21) *Falling in Reverse (Played 6/28-7/16, 7/18-7/23, and 7/25-8/2) *Four Year Strong (Played 6/21-7/29) *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts (Played 7/24) *Kosha Dillz (Played 6/24) *Less Than Jake (Played 7/18-7/20, 7/22-7/27, 7/29-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *The Maine *Makeout (Played 7/12) *MC Lars (Played 7/28) *Mest (Playing 7/21) *Movements *New Found Glory (Played 8/3-8/5) *Plasma Canvas (Played 7/1) *Real Friends *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Played 7/31) *The Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band (Played 7/10) *RILEY (Played 7/30) *Set It Off (Played 7/27-7/28) *Simple Plan *This Wild Life *Tonight Alive (Played 6/21-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *Unwritten Law (Played 6/22) *We the Kings Mutant Red Dawn Stage *The Amity Affliction *Chelsea Grin *Deez Nuts (Played 6/21-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *Hatebreed (Played 7/13-7/14) *Ice Nine Kills *Kublai Khan *Mychildren Mybride *RILEY (Played 7/28) *Sharptooth *Silverstein (Played 7/17-7/20) *Turnstile (Played 7/29) *Twiztid *Wage War (Played 6/21-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *The Word Alive (Played 6/28) Mutant White Lightning Stage *August Burns Red (Played 7/29-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *Crown the Empire *Dayseeker *Every Time I Die *Hail the Sun (Played 6/21-7/1 and 7/5-7/8) *Harm's Way (Played 6/21-7/23) *In Hearts Wake (Played 6/21-6/29 and 7/1-8/5) *Knocked Loose (Played 7/10, 7/18-7/19, 7/21, and 7/24) *Motionless in White *Nekrogoblikon (Played 6/21-7/3 and 7/6-8/5) *RILEY (Played 7/31) *Senses Fail (Played 6/21-7/17, 7/20-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *Silverstein (Played 7/25-7/28) *Unearth (Played 6/21-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) Owly.fm Stage *As It Is *Assuming We Survive (Played 6/22, 6/24-6/29, 7/1-7/3, 7/6, 7/13-7/15, 7/18-7/20, 7/23, 7/25 and 8/3-8/4) *Broadside (Played 7/10-8/5) *Capstan (Played 7/10-8/5) *Chase Atlantic (Played 6/21-7/14 and 7/16-7/31) *Dead Girls Academy (Played 6/21-7/8) *Doll Skin (Played 6/21-7/14, 7/16-7/31 and 8/2-8/5) *Don Broco (Played 6/21-7/12, 7/14-7/30 and 8/2-8/5) *Grayscale *Makeout (Played 6/21-7/10, 7/13-7/16 and 7/18-8/5) *MC Lars (Played 6/23) *One Flew West (Played 7/1) *Palaye Royale *Phinehas (Played 6/21-7/8) *Picturesque (Played 6/21-7/8) *RILEY (Played 7/22) *Sleep on It (Played 7/10-7/15 and 7/17-8/5) *Story Untold *Tatiana DeMaria (Played 7/25) *Trash Boat (Played 6/21-6/29, 7/5-7/31 and 8/3-8/5) *With Confidence *Yungblud (Played 7/3-7/16 and 7/26-7/31) Full Sail Stage *1 Last Chance (Played 7/30-7/31) *8 Graves (Played 7/13) *A Brilliant Lie (Played 8/5) *A Friend, A Foe (Played 6/29) *A Summer High (Played 7/16, 7/18 and 7/22) *A War Within (Played 7/20) *Action/Adventure (Played 7/21) *After the Calm (Played 6/28) *Almost Awake (Played 6/29) *Alteras (Played 7/18-7/19) *Amerakin Overdose (Played 6/30) *Amuse (Played 7/24) *Antonio Hancock (Played 7/12 and 7/29) *Apache Chief (Played 7/25) *Apes of the State (Played 7/26) *Art of Shock (Played 6/21) *Ashley Leon (Played 7/10) *Assuming We Survive (Played 6/23, 6/30, 7/5, 7/7-7/12, 7/16, 7/21-7/22, 7/24, 7/26-8/2 and 8/5) *At My Mercy (Played 6/28) *Avenues (Played 7/23) *Awake at Last (Played 7/31-8/2 and 8/4-8/5) *Barry Levine (Played 6/24) *Begotten (Played 7/6) *Bears Among Men (Played 7/1) *Beebs and Her Money Makers (Played 8/2-8/5) *Beneath the Waves (Played 7/7) *Bitter Suns (Played 7/1) *Black Alley (Played 7/20-7/21) *Blessing A Curse (Played 8/3-8/5) *Blue Heaven (Played 7/29) *Bodysnatcher (Played 8/2 and 8/4) *Born A New (Played 7/14-7/15) *Boundaries (Played 7/15) *Boxford (Played 7/12) *Boys of Fall (Played 7/20) *Butchered (Played 7/21) *Calamity the Kid (Played 6/24) *Cali Conscious (Played 6/24) *Captain Squeegee (Played 6/28) *Carousel Kings (Played 7/26) *Charmer (Played 7/24) *Chaser (Played 6/22) *Chin Up, Kid (Played 7/24) *Chrmng, (Playing 8/3) *Circuit of Suns (Played 7/25-7/26) *City in Ashes (Played 6/24-6/28) *Civil Youth (Played 7/13) *Cockeyed Optimist (Played 6/21) *Cold Shoulder (Played 7/17) *Color Killer (Played 7/27) *Cousin Simple (Played 7/18) *Crash Overcast (Played 6/22) *Crown Magnetar (Played 7/1) *Darkwing (Played 7/14) *Decent Criminal (Played 6/23) *Discrepancies (Played 6/30-7/5) *Don't Sleep (Played 7/29) *Dose (Played 7/6 and 7/22) *Downswing (Played 7/26) *Dr. Beardface and the Spaceman (Played 7/13) *Dryer Fire (Played 7/1) *Eidola (Played 6/30) *The Eiffels (Played 6/21) *Emma White (Played 7/10) *Eternal Boy (Played 7/16) *Everyone Dies in Utah (Played 7/6-7/8) *Extortionist (Played 6/30) *Failed to Study (Played 6/29-6/30) *Fake A Home (Played 6/28) *Fake Figures (Played 6/24) *Falset (Played 7/17) *Familypet (Played 7/25) *Far Above the Ground (Played 7/27) *Farewell Winters *Fat Heaven (Played 7/14) *Feverwar (Played 7/16) *Flight Club (Played 7/12) *For We Are Many (Played 7/20) *Friday Giants (Played 7/19) *FUBAR (Played 7/16) *Gabe Kubanda (Played 6/28) *Gardenside (Played 6/21-6/22 and 6/24) *GFBF (Played 7/18 and 7/22) *Glacier Veins (Played 6/23) *Glass Mansions (Played 7/31) *Glassworld (Played 7/19) *Gold Steps (Played 7/7) *Great American Ghost (Played 7/25-7/26) *Green Screen Kings (Played 7/23) *Grudgeholder (Played 7/27-7/28) *Gutterlife (Played 7/28) *The Haddonfields (Played 7/3) *The Hails (Playing 8/5) *Half Hearted (Played 7/14-7/15 and 7/25-7/26) *Hard to Hit (Played 6/22) *Heart for Hire (Played 7/29) *Heroner (Played 6/24) *The High Ground (Playing 8/3) *The Hollywood Kills (Played 7/10) *Home Seeker (Played 7/25 and 7/27) *Hy Brasil (Played 6/22) *I the Victor (Played 7/30-7/31) *Idle Lives (Played 7/15) *Ignescent (Played 7/22) *In the Red (Played 7/15) *Intervention (Playing 8/4) *Inventure (Played 7/13) *Islander (Played 7/1) *Jet Black Alley Cat (Played 7/10) *Johnnie Guilbert (Played 6/21-6/22) *June Divided (Played 7/14) *Kaiser Solzie (Played 6/21-6/23, 6/28-7/16 and 7/18-8/5) *Kaleido (Played 7/22-7/24) *Kill No Albatross (Played 7/17) *King Neptune (Played 7/28) *Knucklehead (Played 7/28) *Kosha Dillz (Played 7/12) *The Kreutzer Sonata (Played 7/20) *Ky Rodgers (Played 7/3-7/5) *Lakeshore (Played 7/26-7/28) *Latewaves (Played 7/14) *Leaders and Kings (Played 7/10 and 7/30) *Lever (Played 7/21) *L.I.F.T. (Played 7/5-7/13) *Lighterburns *Lil Aaron (Played 6/21) *Limbs (Played 8/3-8/5) *LindaMar (Played 6/23 and 7/5) *The Living Strange (Played 7/14) *Locals Only (Played 7/15 and 7/26) *Lordz of Brooklyn (Played 7/28) *Losing Streak (Played 7/3 and 7/19) *Lost in Atlantis (Played 6/29) *Love Canal (Played 6/24) *Love Past Blue (Played 7/6) *Lucky 33 (Played 7/25) *Makari (Played 8/3) *Make Room (Played 7/3) *Marcaux (Played 7/15) *Marko and the Bruisers (Played 7/15) *Medusa's Disco (Played 7/26) *Megosh (Played 7/12 and 7/29) *Messer (Played 7/6-7/8) *Mojave Nomads (Played 6/30) *Molly Rhythm (Played 7/13) *Molotov Cocktail Rock N Roll (Played 7/18) *Montage (Played 7/18) *Moral Support (Played 7/13 and 7/27) *Mothersound (Played 6/24, 7/3, 7/17 and 8/2) *Motion Trap (Played 7/1) *Motives (Played 7/18) *Never Loved (Played 8/3) *Nihiloceros (Played 7/28-7/29) *Nikol (Played 7/30) *No Better (Played 6/29) *No Hugs (Played 7/27) *Not Ur Girlfrenz (Played 7/6-7/10) *Oh Weatherly (Played 7/8) *One Last Shot (Played 7/25) *Orchards (Played 7/6) *Pickwick Commons (Played 7/21 and 7/24) *Picturesque (Played 7/10) *Plasma Canvas (Played 7/3) *Pour Choices (Played 7/22) *Private Investigators (Played 7/24) *Pros & Icons (Played 7/25 and 7/27) *The Prozacs (Played 7/15) *Punchline 13 (Played 7/17) *PVMNTS (Played 6/24 and 8/3-8/5) *QuietKind (Played 7/23) *Quote Unquote (Played 6/22) *Qwam (Played 7/28) *Redundant (Played 7/17) *The Rift (Played 7/19 and 7/24) *RILEY (Played 6/21-6/23, 6/28-7/5, 7/7, 7/10-7/12, 7/17-7/21, and 7/23-7/24) *Riverside Odds (Played 7/13) *Rob Riccardo (Played 6/28) *Rose Cora Perry and the Truth Untold (Played 7/17) *Run Rabbit Run (Played 7/19) *Sappy Bell (Played 7/16) *Saving Apollo (Played 7/24 and 7/30) *Saving Vice (Played 7/27) *Scattered Hamlet (Played 7/8-7/10) *School of Rock Cresskill (Played 7/14) *Secret Eyes (Played 7/16) *Senior Discount (Played 7/15) *Set Your Anchor (Played 6/30) *Shallow Views (Played 7/28) *The Shell Corporation (Played 6/23) *Shiragirl (Played 7/23-7/24) *Sincerely, Me (Played 6/24) *Single By Sunday (Played 7/25) *Size Fives (Played 7/23) *Skaciety (Played 6/23) *Skyhaven (Played 7/22-7/23) *Skyward Story (Played 7/29-8/2) *Small Talks (Played 7/30-7/31) *Something More (Played 7/29) *Sondorblue (Played 7/30) *Southpaw (Played 7/20) *The Split Seconds (Played 7/18-7/20) *Spiral Method (Played 6/23) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Played 7/29) *Standard Issue (Played 6/21) *State to State (Played 6/22 and 6/28-6/29) *Stay Loud (Played 7/16) *The Stolen (Played 7/14) *Stone Clover (Played 7/20-7/21 and 7/26-7/27) *Straight on Till Morning (Played 7/8) *Stringer (Played 7/28) *The Studs (Played 7/21) *Summer Wars (Played 7/12 and 7/30-7/31) *Sundressed (Played 6/28) *Sunnydale High (Played 7/1) *Sweatergirl (Played 7/23) *Take the King (Played 7/23) *Tao Jones (Played 7/31) *Tatiana DeMaria (Played 6/21-7/24 and 7/27) *Taylor Phelan (Played 7/6) *Telltale (Played 7/12) *Tha Native (Played 6/21) *Throw the Goat (Played 6/21) *Thursdays in Suburbia (Played 6/21) *To Whom It May (Played 7/6-7/8) *Treads (Played 7/14 and 7/29) *Tropidelic (Played 7/30-8/5) *Two Birds (Played 7/16 and 7/18-7/19) *Up From Here (Played 8/4) *Vanessa Silberman (Played 6/29) *Vanish (Played 7/13) *Varials (Played 7/13) *Vegas Lights (Played 7/20) *Versus the World (Played 6/24) *Vista (Played 7/28) *The Voiceless (Played 8/3) *Walk the Plank (Played 7/12) *War Prayer (Played 7/22) *We Were Sharks (Played 7/25) *Whitney Peyton (Played 6/28) *Who Knows (Played 7/21) *Who Saves the Hero? (Played 6/22) *Wide Awake (Played 7/3-7/5) *Widmore (Played 7/8 and 7/22) *Widowmaker (Played 7/31) *Wilder Sons (Played 8/5) *Words Like Wildfire (Played 7/17) *The World Over (Played 6/29-7/7) *Wyatt Coin (Played 7/25) *Years Before (Played 7/18) *Young Lungs (Played 7/16) *Young Medicine (Played 7/5) #Transform Stage *Americas Pastime (Played 7/7) *Anna Faye (Played 7/29) *Artson *Avoid (Played 7/18) *Charlene Joan (Played 8/3) *Conway (Playing 7/20) *Crooked Ghost (Playing 7/30) *Cypher *Damien Gibson (Played 6/23-6/24) *Danny Pease And The Regulators (Played 7/27) *Dark Matter (Played 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Dead By Wednesday (Played 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Descendant (Played 7/15 and 7/27) *drop.kick.pop (Played 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Dutch Schultz (Played 7/28) *Dutty Winehouse (Played 6/21-6/22, 6/24, 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Egypt Speaks (Played 7/18) *Gregory Mark *Hall of the Elders *The Harms (Played 7/6-7/8) *His Dream of Lions (Played 6/28-8/5) *Hollowpoint Vigils (Played 6/28) *Jay Mastah *JOATA (Played 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *John Gilly (Played 6/24-6/28) *Justine Markman *Keep Flying (Played 7/28) *Kosha Dillz (Played 6/21-6/23, 6/28-7/5, 7/8-7/10 and 7/13-8/5) *Krooktone Classics (Played 6/21-6/28) *Lan Amore (Played 7/27) *The LIE Show *Losing Streak (Played 6/30-8/5) *Maggie Schneider (Played 7/31) *Malik The Freq Moore (Played 6/21-6/28) *Mandala (Playing 7/15) *Manhattan Blockade (Playing 7/3) *Marley Moon (Played 7/8) *MC Bravado *Mike Martinez (Played 6/21) *Mina Alali (Played 6/22) *Mongoyo (Played 6/21-6/28) *Mothersound (Played 6/21-6/23, 6/28-7/1 and 7/5-8/5) *The Noise (Played 7/13-7/14, 7/26 and 7/28) *PA - Paranormal Adam (Played 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Sky Swamp Orange (Played 6/21-6/22, 6/24, 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Reaper the Storyteller (Played 6/30) *Sayak Das (Played 7/27) *Shiragirl (Played 7/26 and 7/28) *Spliff Hemingway (Played 6/21-6/28) *S.U. the Clique (Played 7/29) *Vanessa Silberman (Played 6/24) *Widmore (Played 7/15-8/5) KROQ Stage The following artists performed on June 21 *Fitness *Mourners *New Language *The New Pacific *Potty Mouth *State to State *Your Favorite Color Shiragirl Stage The following artists performed June 21-June 22, June 24 and July 14 *Babe Patrol (Played 7/14) *Babs (Played 6/24) *Best Ex (Played 7/14) *Blameshift *The Bridge City Sinners (Played 6/24) *The Dollyrots (Played 6/21-6/24) *Elana J (Played 6/21-6/24) *Lex Rex and the Dragons (Played 7/14) *MOA (Played 6/22) *No Small Children (Played 6/24) *Reign of Z (Played 7/14) *RIVALS (Played 6/21-6/22) *Shiragirl *Stop the Presses (Played 7/14) *Turbulent Hearts (Played 6/21) *Vanessa Silberman (Played 6/22) *WASI (Played 6/21) *Whitney Peyton (Played 6/21-6/24) No Cover Stage The following artists performed on June 24 *Agression *Animal Waves *Cupcake *Disrupted Euphoria *Fake Figures *The Grim *IDecline *Peter DiStefano *Plan Your Escape *Six Pack of Doom *Split Second *Throw Logic *Tony Lovato *Two Brothers *The Velveteen Band Korner Stage Texas *The Butts (Played 7/6-7/8) *Dead Horse Creek (Played 7/6-7/8) *Dead to the World (Played 7/8) *Dead Weight (Played 7/6-7/8) *Despero (Played 7/7) *Fat By the Gallon (Played 7/6) *From Parts Unknown (Played 7/6) *Kaiser Solzie (acoustic) (Played 7/8) *Kosha Dillz (Played 7/6-7/8) *Losing Streak (Played 7/8) *Madaline (Played 7/6-7/8) *Revels (Played 7/8) *Sketchy Trench (Played 7/7) New York The following artists performed on July 25 *Cardboard Homestead *County Kings *Dose *Of Night And Light *On the Cinder *Quickside *Soapbox Set *Stolen Bikes *The Toy Box Brigade Florida *5 Cent Psychiatrist (Played 8/2) *Bloodbather (Played 8/5) *Cloud9 Vibes (Played 8/2-8/5) *Concrete Criminals (Played 8/2) *Flag on Fire (Played 8/3-8/5) *Friendly Fire (Played 8/2) *Grounds (Played 8/5) *Kid You Not (Played 8/2) *Kosha Dillz (Played 8/3-8/5) *McFeely's (Played 8/4) *Never Ender (Played 8/3-8/4) *One Hit Left (Played 8/5) *Saving Apollo (Played 8/3-8/5) *Skatter Brainz (Played 8/3 and 8/5) *Southern Fried Genocide (Played 8/3) *Steal the Day (Played 8/2-8/5) *White Lighter Club (Played 8/2 and 8/4) Lemmon Stage The following artists performed on July 17 *A is for Arrows *The Advancing Low-Lives *Arbors Lane *Breaching Vista *Carried Away *Courage My Love *Daemon Grey *Ever Elsewhere *girlongirl *Key To The North *The Mohrs *Selfish Things *We Outspoken *The Wolfe Crimson Management Stage The following artists performed on July 27 *Another One Down *Best Not Broken *Boundaries *Circuit Of Suns *Downswing *Great American Ghost *Half Hearted *J-Wright *Keep Flying *Man The Builder *Morning In May *P. Muna *RILEY *States & Capitals *Stringer *Swivel *Trip God Dates